What The Heart Never Forgets
by Indira-aria
Summary: Love is found in the mist of war. Now years later their story is told. Read to find out pairings. Review.
1. Prolouge

*A/N - I will be uploading a chapter a day, so that means you have to keep comming back. :) Read my other stories under my other FF.Net name Miss_Raven, and read my other story under this name "Heaven." I will try and get the story done as quick as possible.  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!PLEASE!*  
  
*And on to the story.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some people may tell the story differently. But, they were the ones who weren't there. The ones from the outside looking in, not the ones who were in the inside looking out.  
  
Cruelty, death, famine ...  
  
Where should I start my tale of love and loss? The beggining of my hearts end? No, I think i'll start before that.  
  
It was in the 1940's, I was around 17 I believe. When Germany went to Hell.  
  
The whole super race thing. These people didn't like those people and all hell broke loose. Basically every German against every Jewish person.   
  
Well, almost every German person.  
  
You know the story. But what you don't know are the little things that happened behind enemy lines ...  
  
The things you didn't see ...  
  
The things they say didn't matter ...  
  
The things that mattered to me ...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N - Sorry so short ... it will be longer next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Sorry it has taken so long to get this next chapter up. I have been busy. I will try and get chapters done alot sooner.  
  
So, on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Running ... I have to keep running' This mantra kept reeling in my head for every step I took. They were looking for me ...  
  
They were looking for all of us...  
  
I made a promise to my mother I would just keep running and never look back...  
  
Run to safety and live ... for her ... for my family ... for me.  
  
I had been running for 3 days before they finally caught up with me ... and ever since then I have been running.   
  
I'm tired ... I'm Hungry ... I'm cold and I am wet.   
  
'I hear them ... they are close ... I need somewhere to hide quick ... what am I going to do.'  
  
"Psst ..."  
  
' What the ..? '  
  
"Come here ... over here hurry!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The hole besides you! Now come hurry!"  
  
Duo ran into the hole where the strange person was ushering him. "Shh ... be quite." The guy said.  
  
Outside the hole Duo could hear German soldiers running passed .. he had lost them. Now he could finally rest.  
  
"Hey, did you hear me?" ' huh ' "What?"  
  
"I asked you what your name was?" Duo eyed the man cautiously .. wait .. he didn't look any older then himself. And he was quiet attractive if he must say. Could he trust him? Or no? Maybe ... "My name is Duo ... Duo Maxwell... I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy ... My family owns a farm around here I was hiding from the soldiers as well." Heero got out of the hole and looked around. "It is safe to come out now." Duo got out of the hole and stretched. "If I may ask .. are you Jewish?" Duo asked with hope in his eyes thay this guy won't eventually turn him in to the Germans for money. "No, I am German, but unlike others I am trying to help you all ... I don't find what they are doing right. I will provide you with food and shelter and some clean clothes, that is all I can offer, I can try to protect you as much as I can."  
  
Duo sighed and relaxed for the first time in weeks he felt happy. Was it because of his generosity or just because of the guy? Heero Yuy .. what a nice name. And what a nice guy. Maybe there could be more to this then meets the eye with him.  
  
*~*Heero's POV*~*  
  
He is so attractive. His hair is like golden sun during sunrise ... very beautiful indeed. I could just get lost in his eyes. Maybe there could be more to this? Maybe I found someone I could connect with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is where I live ... it is small and cozy. It is what I call home. My parents went away once the war started, they have family in Berlin, they wanted to be with them because their friends son was in the German Army. They wanted me to join but, have decided that I could make up my own mind."   
  
Duo looked around with fascination, it was quiet lovely. A few horses and cows and chickens, a barn, and a tractor. And a small cabin like house. Duo felt like he was at home here.   
  
"Duo, you are welcome here anytime you want. Even after the war." Heero eyed Duo, why was he so quite?  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here is your room .. you have a bathroom to the door to the right and to the left is a closet, there is a dresser and simple bed and a desk and chair. I will be preparing dinner in a little while, I don't know what you like to eat though."  
  
Duo looked around ... it was so nice. So big .. bigger then his room ... the room he used to have. ' oh what did he say, oh yeah, dinner ' "I'd eat just about anything right now. I have not eaten in days." Heero looked sad.  
  
"I am sorry. Well, get comfortable, take a shower or what not. Then you can come down stairs when you are ready to eat. If you want to just rest I will put some away for when you are ready."  
  
With that Heero, shut the door to Duo's room, and left Duo to his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Heero?" Duo called out quitely, it was kinda dark and dreary, like no one was there at all. Maybe that is how he wanted it to look incase someone came by, they would just over look it and leave.  
  
"Duo, I am in here ... " Duo walked into the room and his mouth watered. There was ham and some type of vegetable. There were potatoes and bread with milk. "Wow .. this smells and looks wonderful."   
  
"Well, sit and eat then." Heero smiled when Duo sat and just started to dig in. ' He looks so thin ... maybe it has been all the running he has been doing and not eating. '  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner Duo and Heero said there goodnights and headed off to bed.  
  
A loud crash woke Duo up from his peaceful sleep, at first he thought that someone had broken inside, until he realised that it was storming. Another bolt of lightning and then some thunder sent Duo flying into the hallway and to Heeros room. Duo hated storms.  
  
Duo knocked softly on Heeros bedroom door. "Heero? Are you awake?" Duo quietly opened the door ... "Heero?"  
  
Heero was having the most pleasent dream, creamy skin violet eyes and ... "Heero?" 'What the?' "Duo?"  
  
"Is it alright if I sleep in here Heero, I really am scar... I mean I hate storms. Please?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo's pleading form...how could he say no. Heero lifted up the corner of the blanket and ushered Duo in. ' He smells nice ... like lavender in the spring time. "Thank You Heero." Duo said as he snuggled closer to Heero when more thunder came. "Your Welcome." Heero held on to the trembling form. The night went on more peacefully from then on, as the two fell into a sweet bliss.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
A/N - Was it good? No? Yes? It was long .. kinda .. I didn't know where to finish it. So review please, until next chapter. CYA 


End file.
